1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil smoke decomposition technology and more particularly, to a combination discharge reactor for decomposing kitchen oil smoke, vehicle waste gas, tobacco smoke, or any other machining smokes generated from a lubricating oil, insulation oil or cutting oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most families, the homemaker acts as a main role in the kitchen. After having stayed in the kitchen, the housewife may feel a headache, chest tightness, itchy in the eyes, nasal congestion, or having tinnitus. Frequently staying in the kitchen for a long period of time may lead to “drunk oil syndrome” of insomnia, memory loss, bronchitis, pneumonia. These problems are caused by inhalation of kitchen oil smoke. Cooking edible oil and food at a high temperature will produce a large amount of thermal oxidative decomposition products that will be dispersed in the air in the form of a smoke. An oil smoke has complicated ingredients, mainly including aldehyde, ketone, hydrocarbon, fatty acid, alcohol, aromatic compounds, ester, lactone, heterocyclic compounds, and the known high carcinogens of benzopyrene, volatile ammonium nitrite and heterocyclic amine compounds.
It has been reported that frequently eating oil coagulant produced from foods cooked at 270° C. may lead to chromosome damage. This is one of the important factors that cause a rising incidence of female lung cancer. Recent lung cancer investigations in big cities exhibit the result that housewives engaging in cooking have a high risk of lung cancer. Further, cookers and people who are working under a high concentration of kitchen smoke tend to get a lung cancer have a greater risk to suffer from lung cancer and other intestinal or neuron disorders.
Not only kitchen oil smoke is harmful to human beings. Vehicle waste gas, tobacco smoke, and other machining smokes generated from lubricating oil, insulation oil or cutting oil can also pollute the environment and threaten people's health, leading to potential cancer risks to humans.
Conventional range hoods are commonly designed to expel stale kitchen air. These range hoods can reduce indoor kitchen oil smoke, however, the expelled stale kitchen air will pollute outdoor air.